


Totally Chesty Tales

by Victor2K



Category: Treasure Chests (Webcomic)
Genre: Anthology, Art Wetherell - Freeform, Erotic Comic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Series slightly connected to Totally Chesty story series. An anthology with a lot of saucy tales with Art Wetherell's Treasure Chests characters.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER  
I do not own any of the characters on this story; save if they are original characters (OC). These characters belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors, as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor do I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat a parody. With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be. If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Content of the Story: Various (see each chapter for details)  
Subject: Treasure Chests (Art Wetherell erotic comic series)  
Characters involved: Various (see each chapter for details)  
Author: Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

Treasure Chests – Totally Chesty Tales

This is an anthology of stories (if this words can be applied to it) about the ladies and men from ‘Treasure Chests’ erotic comic series, by Art Wetherell. And also is linked with ‘Totally Chesty’ series, a crossover of these comics with ‘Totally Spies’ TV animated show.  
The stories might or not be linked to situations that already happened or will happen on ‘Totally Chesty’. Or between each other. But surely all (or almost all) of them will feature them engaging into sexual activities of many kinds. Well, they are from an erotic comic, so…  
Anyway, let’s get to the action.  
***  
Tale 01 – The New Dental Assistant  
“My name is Judy Keenan and I came here for the dental assistant job”  
“Well… follow me, ma’am”  
A shoulder length blonde-haired woman with large breasts came to a large building in an attempt to get a job spot as a dental assistant at a office building located at Downtown Steelport,. Her name was Judy and don’t let her body tell that she is just the ‘bimbo’ kind of lady. She is an experienced woman which worked in a few dentist offices and did a great job in all of them.  
It was hard to someone like her to be unnoticed. In the waiting room, other four people waited for their turn to get the job spot. It wasn’t hard to her to get the looks, mostly mixing admiration and suspicion to her, wondering what a woman like her was doing there. And what if her body and looks were enough to grant her the job.  
“Judy Keenan?”  
“It’s me!”  
“Dr. Ortega will interview you about the job”  
“Oh… Ok”  
She followed the man, with his white coat and the ‘Dr. Lewis’ ID in it before he took her to the office. He opened the door and soon it was Judy and Dr. Robert Ortega, a man in his 40s, receding graying hairline and a very gentle and sweet, although deep, voice.  
“Miss Keenan? I am Dr. Ortega. You are running for a job spot at my office”, said the dentist.  
“Hello, Dr. Ortega. It’s a pleasure to know you”  
“I know it is”  
Just that phrase was enough to set the climate that interview was about to have.  
“Have a seat. Let’s talk”  
“Okay!”  
“Well…”, Dr. Ortega said as he looked to her résumé. “Here it says you worked with Dr. Rodgers… he is my friend, we play tennis together”  
“I worked there for three years. He is a nice man, so gentle, caring, handsome… Well, but I left when the crisis hit and he had to lay off a few people”  
“I know… well, the recent crisis made things awful to many people, but now this seem to be recovering”, the dentist commented.  
Dr. Ortega and Judy went on with the job interview, as he was impressed with her résumé and references. But her boobs were the feature he was most into to admire, as he tried to avoid them all costs but they were there, so imposing that he had to swallow his pride and fight the temptation. However, Judy noticed the man’s ‘struggle’ to keep the attention.  
*I know he is looking at my boobs. I think I’ll give this mean a treat if my boobs can land the job*  
Being the woman she was, the blonde wasn’t the one that would be shy to use her skills to get the things or jobs that suited her most. Or to kill her sex hunger, whichever was the best fit. And then, Dr. Ortega wasn’t the worst looking doctor that she wanted to work with.  
“I have to say I never met dental assistants with praiseworthy references like yours, Judy. You must know it’s hard to find someone as qualified as you for the job”  
“It’s what I know best. I love to be closer to the patients and assist the doctor. And hope to do the same if you hire me, Dr. Ortega”  
“For what I saw here, you got a jump start to get the job, if I can confide you that”  
The blonde assistant smiled when she heard those words, meaning that the job could be destined to her. But maybe there was one last hurdle she had to go before getting a new assignment.  
“I think were good for now, Miss Keenan. I’ll keep you in touch if you get the job”  
“Thanks, Dr. Ortega. I’ll be all praying for that”  
And then, the handshake. It was awkward. Not because of the handshake in itself. But the fact while Judy extended her hands to him, he remained at his seat, like something brought him to not get up.  
“Er… Dr. Ortega. It’s a bit unpolite, I guess, to not stand up to shake up the hands of someone”  
“Well, er… I am good here. I am not the kind of guy for formalities”  
“Is that anything wrong, Doc?”  
“Well… no, nothing… is that…”  
“Please, don’t fool me, Doctor! I know when someone is trying to hide something from me”  
And what Robert Ortega had to hide her was something that would lead that interview to a new kind of deal. The dentist got up and a enormous bulge could be seen through hs trousers. Any girl would get near to offended if her interviewer appeared sporting a hard-on. But Judy was never to be that kind of woman.  
“Oh… Wow! Is that really big?”  
“Er… I am sorry… I didn’t meant to. I am so sorry, I should not be doing, I mean.. like that”  
“Well, why should I worry? I can see you have a nice dick. And that’s what I love in men”  
The smile from his potential dental assistant was to him, at beginning, creepy. But as soon as she giggled and even more when she paddled that bulge with her fingers, he knew that she was a completely another kind of woman.  
“And you will see how much I want this job, Dr. Ortega…”  
“How?”  
“Come with me…”

***  
And how much did Judy Keenan wanted to be Dr. Robert Ortega’s assistant? Well, if rubbing his cock between her boobs and sucking it as well isn’t a proof that she really needed the job, so what else could show?  
“I never knew a woman could be so good with her tits…ahh.”  
“If you hire me, I can show I can do with more, Doc”  
The blonde woman’s tits rubbed with diligence that only a lady that done that so million times could do it. Her smile was so naughty that even relieved them about what if they could be caught.  
“I never saw a guy with such thick cock! Not even my exes”

Judy delighted herself with such dick, seeing Dr. Ortega getting pleased with the blowjob and the boob riding. But there was more to come, of course..  
“Ahhh… please, Judy…don’t stop! Yessssss!”  
“Gosh, he is really hunky for a man of his age!”, Judy thought.  
And he was totally hard and down (him, not the penis) for the next step of Judy’s tryout. That one had the boobed blonde hump the ‘poor’ doctor filling her pussy with his massive cock. Something that, she revealed him later, she used with delight in her other jobs. And the best, her breasts jumping and moving with every thrust of his penis.  
“My God! Yeahhhhhhhh! This cock is filling me good!”  
“Hump it! Hump it girl! Ahhhhh!”  
Dr. Ortega wasn’t the handsomest man around, but surely his cock compensated it for a long mile. The dick was not that big, but the thickness it was enough to fill her in whole. Something that actually is not much common. And Judy wasn’t there to many any complaint about it (well, that wasn’t something to complain but you never know people)  
“Ahhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Doctor Ortega!  
“Judy! Oh My God! Ahhh… I want to fuck you in my desk”  
“Okay… I will do anything to show I can get the job”  
The blonde bent on a desk, emptied of course. And the dentist went behind her to began another round of plowing, but this time, the doctor took time for a ‘double duty’ as he fucked her cunt for a while and then taking it out and banging her butthole. Rinse and repeat.  
“Ahhh! Two holes at the same time? Oh, doctor… you are so naughty!”  
“Sorry, Miss Keenan. But with you, I can only think about what my marriage did not let me enjoy”  
“If you hire me, I will make sure you will feel better than any marriage you could get”  
This is was the boost Robert needed to make that sex be better than he thought it would be. His dick went in and off her both holes, making the candidate to dental assistant to burst with delight.  
“Uhhhh! Fuck Yeahh! It’s amazing! Better than I wished!”  
Dr. Ortega firmly held the grip of her butt and slapped it as her request, only to make that scene naughtier. The interview wasn’t the kind Judy expected, but the things went her way right off the bat, with a man with a delicious cock to screw both her pussy and ass.  
“Judy! You are hired! I want you to work with me”  
“It’s serious or you are saying that because you are fucking me?”  
“Since I saw you, I knew you were the right one. It’s not a lie”  
A lie it wasn’t. And it wouldn’t be. People outside were unbeknownst about what happened inside that office and one could imagine what took so long to the blonde candidate to go. Maybe it was a nice chat, they thought. Little they knew no one of the other candidates had what Judy was giving to Dr. Ortega.  
“Ahhhh! Yeahhhh! Uhhhh! You are very good, Judy…”  
“You will see if you really want to hire me, doc”  
The intensity of that ‘quickie’ was enough to make Judy burst in pleasure and have an intense orgasm. And Dr. Ortega was about to have his too. If anyone knew what happened inside that interview room…  
“Ahhh! Great! Ahhhh! I am cumming! Uhhhhh!”  
“Cum for me, darling! Cum for me, Judy! Yeahhhh!”  
Judy was used to have this kind of encounter, but never had a fuck at a job interview. And it seemed the first one would land her a great job. And after her orgasm, was the turn to give Dr. Ortega a treat.  
She had her future boss’ cock between her massive tits and titfucked him until the point his balls ‘exploded’. And her upper body, chin and lips got showered by a torrent of cum, much of that repressed by the years he never had a decent fuck.  
“Oooohhhh! Yeahhhhh! God, I love to cum!”  
“Me too! Shower me, baby… give me! Show me what you got!”  
The result of all that was that Judy got soaked with Dr. Ortega’s jizz. Then both cleaned each other her body (he even licked is own sperm!) and had a big juicy kiss, sealing the job was hers.  
Afterwards, Judy put her dress and they acted like nothing happened. He even said ‘we are going to call you if we have news’, but it was all a play. Judy Keenan was to be Robert Ortega’s dental assistant. And new lover.  
***

“Hey… you are late! What happened?”  
“It’s a long story. Let me have a seat…”  
Judy had to meet a friend of hers in the mall. At the food court, there was a brunette named Constance Webb, but everyone knew her as Connie. She is a secretary at a big office from Steelport and was long time friend with hers. When they met, they shared a kiss that also suggested something more than a friendship in that.  
“So, why are you so late? The interview was that hard?”  
“Well, I can’t say about that. But I’ll have to say I got the job!”  
“Really?”, Connie was ecstatic when Judy informed her of her new occupation “Oh, Judy, this is awesome! And, well? How it is?”  
“Well, I am going to be the dental assistant to Dr. Robert Ortega. I had some competition, but I managed to convince him that I am the best for the seat.”  
“I imagine HOW you convinced him..”  
“Connie! How dare you! Today was the first time I fucked the man who interviewed me!”  
“The first time? Today?”  
“Yep, it was. But let’s not go further about it… let’s celebrate! I got a new job!”  
“Well, how about we celebrate going to the new bar they are opening at the former Industrial Section?”  
“That ‘Den’ one? I saw it. It’s gorgeous! Can’t wait for that place to open”  
“Well, how about we call the girls and go there Saturday?”  
“Great idea, Connie”  
“Well, we all need a treat… and perhaps score something more than that. Right, Judy?”  
“You just spoke in my language, Connie…”  
The two women spent that moment talking before they ordered some food and drinks. This story is the beginning of everything, the first step on telling the stories about these busty ladies that need to be told. And, from now on, we aren’t going to stop to pay our honor to the late Art Wetherell. RIP And thanks for everything!


	2. The Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend in help calls her neighbor to help her to pick a gown for her husband. But that will lead to some saucy lesbian fun

Totally Chesty Tales – Tale 02 – The Perfect Night  
(Featuring Doralee and Lucille)

Early summer always is time for the ‘naughty’ sun to come over. A warm Saturday morning was the perfect invitation for someone to get off the bed and get outdoors to enjoy the breeze and the sun rays of the beautiful day that was about to begin.  
And that was Doralee Haynes did. The blonde woman decided to take a walk around her neighborhood, with the weather assuring that stroll would be a pleasant one. Even more wearing a sleeveless tank top and jean short skirts, a perfect match for the oppressive heat incoming. And the search of a good gossip with any available neighbor.  
Lucille Armstrong also had business outdoors, but these were regardless of how hot the weather was. Her husband George was on a trip and was about to come back within days. The dark blonde with volumous hair (Doralee sported bangs) wanted to do the best to make her come ready for his return.  
“Enjoying the weather, Lucille?”  
“You wish… to time this sun is more a pain in the ass other than anything else”  
“I feel something is bothering you”  
“George will be coming in two days and the house is still a mess! And when I try to clean it, it seems it gets even more messy”, lamented Lucille.  
“Oh… Ah, I completely forgot! My God! It’s been almost a month… and George is in Hong Kong, right?”, Doralee facepalmed as she completely didn’t remind about George being in Asia for business.  
“Probably he is leaving right now. You know how much these flights take longer and plus the stops…”  
“You must be missing him a lot”  
“You don’t know how much, Doralee… Anyway, about that, since you are here, could you help me with something?”, Lucille asked.  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“I will show you once inside. Let me just finish with the lawn and there we go”  
Doralee watched her neighbor to trim the lawn and clean the last spots of dirty around her front year, as the busty lady cleaned her hands before she walked in. She followed her to give her the needed assistance on what her friend needed.  
“Stay here just a minute, I’ll be right back”  
***  
It took more than one minute and the other busty lady to come back downstairs. Doralee was already getting worried with what could be happened with her friend.  
“Are you taking the whole morning to show me what you want, Lucille? I plan to do other stuff soon”  
“In a sec, Dory”  
And this time, Lucille came downstairs. Doralee quickly noticed she carried a bag from ‘Moulin Bleu’, a store specialized in women’s underwear and ‘sexy outfit’. And a naughty smile and remark was to come.  
“Moulin Bleu? Gee, guess somebody is about to get lucky when hubby comes”, she commented  
“Ah, that”, Lucille noticed that her friend saw the bag. “Well, Doralee, if everything goes well, my homecoming party with George will be pretty much a ‘homecumming one”  
“Uhhh… looks pretty interesting”  
“It’s been the longest in the last months I do not see him. And I felt lonely all these weeks without him, and then I decided to try something new when he arrives ohme”, Lucille explained.  
“Naughty you, Lucille!”  
“Thanks! I really do need to get something naughty. My hands or that dildo weren’t enough to make me indulge my sexual urges. I really need my husband’s cock!”  
“And how this Moulin Bleu bag will help?”, Doralee asked.  
“This is what I am looking for your help”  
She took from the bag three sexy nightgowns. A see-through, a blue and a red one. Doralee’s eyes went amazed to see her neighbor’s offer. She was as naughty as her at sexual terms, but sometimes you can still get surprised with the people you know.  
“Oh my, those are fantastic!”  
“Each of them $250! To George, I feel that is needed to spend something more to get the loving of my husband”  
“All that? My God, Lucille, you are crazy”  
“Crazy for my husband, my dear Doralee”  
“I see… but how I could help with these?”  
“I want you to tell me which one seems the best for me use with George on our first night with him back from Asia”  
Lucille showed all the three gowns to her neighbor. She felt the texture, all them made with satin and similar fabric, all them that allowed to her to show her large breasts and other features. The kind any woman wears for the one she likes. She saw, touched and looked at it, but at first, there wasn’t a clear answer.  
“Gee, each one is amazing! It’s hard to pick just one!”  
“Let me see… perhaps there is a way to!”  
Doralee saw her neighbor leave the living room with all the clothing pieces on hand. After a few seconds, there she was, wearing the see-through one, posing and walking around like she was at at catwalk. And Lucille managed to get the attention of her friend.  
“Oh My! This is gorgeous!”  
“Really? Do I really look good in this?”  
“You are perfect Lucille! Gosh, this one totally fits on your body. It enhances your breasts, your curves, everything”, Doralee was ecstatic with the nightgown.  
“Do you think it fits good? Well, I don’t know. And what if George doesn’t like”  
“Come on! You are! Look at you, if I were George…”  
“What if you were George?”  
“Well, you know… would love to see you with this every day”  
“Seems you like this one, isn’t Doralee?”  
“You are wearing it, Lucille. And you are a pretty woman with a beautiful body, so there is nothing much that you can wear that doesn’t fit you good”  
Was Doralee hitting on her? Well, none of them were strange to that, doing it with each other once in a while. But even with that, Lucille wanted to see if her friend was about to get to the next step.  
“Wanna know, I don’t think that I will wear it when George comes home”  
“Why? It’s beautiful! You look wonderful in it”  
“Exactly. You said it was wonderful and therefore I will have to wear it for you!”  
Not many things were capable to shock Doralee Haynes, but actually it was the first time she heard a woman utter those words to her. When Lucille Armstrong walked in a sexy way to her direction, swaying her hips and coming to couch, where without saying anything, she kissed her, she knew to where they were headed.  
“Hmmmm!”  
Both blondes whispered while their lips touched and their tongues danced. Maybe sooner or later they were about to get to that point, but nothing would take the heat that only the heat outside was about to match. Those two were about to burst with dirty thoughts.  
“Confess that you were trying to hit on me, Doralee”  
“Sorry, I cannot resist to a hot lady wearing these”  
“You wouldn’t resist a hot girl even if she wore a hundred burkas”  
“The joys of being bisexual, you know”  
“Well, are we going to share those joys or keep it to ourselves?”  
“Guess there is nothing else to do, Lucille”  
Soon Lucille removed Doralee’s tank top and lightly pushed the blonde to the couch. She learned her head forward and began to taste her neighbor’s boobs. First the left, then the right one and son, switching between each bosom.  
“Ohhh… Lucille…”  
The hairdressing salon owner took her time to tease her lover, using hands and tongue to play with her friend’s nipples and mammary places. Doralee let a few moans come out while getting wetter due to it.  
“Keep going, Lucille. I want you!”  
With a smile, the other blonde Steelport lady picked her pace on Doralee’s boobs. The two women began to rub their bodies against each other and they already knew how horny they were. Maybe the nightgown was, after all, striking and exciting.  
“Doralee, I want you”  
“I want you too, Lucille”  
Lucille sucked her boobs for a while, sometimes kissing the other longhaired women whilst doing it. The hairdresser, as well, slowly removed her skirt, as she put her own boobs bare, as Doralee went gunning for it.  
“I am crazy about these boys here!”  
Next, the two girls involved in what could be called as a ‘boob 69’, which is a 69 but instead of pussy, the girls licked each other’s tits. Not something people do, but since they had (as most of the town) large boobs, it was almost an open invitation.  
The two blonde neighbors enjoyed each other’s boobs for a while, licking and sucking their bountiful titties. Love was in the air for the lesbians and many more was about to come.  
“I want to see you eating my pussy, Lucille”  
“It will be a pleasure”  
Short skirt and panties off, and Doralee planted her crotch on Lucille’s face. The hairdresser instantaneously began to lick her friend’s pussy, which moaned right off the bat. Mrs. Haynes was really into it and showed that with no restraining.  
“Ahhhh… Ohhhh… Lucille… Uhhh…”  
“Hmm… this pussy…”  
Lucille wasn’t a woman to go too slow while pleasing a fellow neighbor. She went all the way since the very first second, using her tongue as ‘flapping’ the clit and labia of Doralee. It was a nice and fast pace, enough to make the blonde to show her joy with pleasure squealing. As for the pussy eaten lady, her hands where busy squeezing her large breasts to help the pleasure factory to deliver more delight to that sunny day.  
“Ahhh! Eat my pussy! Eat my pussy, naughty girl! Oh Yes!”  
And that was what Lucille did. She enjoyed doing her friends, but sometimes she wasn’t often doing as much lesbian sex as others did. But even if not doing much in a daily basis, she had many encounters with her girlfriends. And enjoyed every single of them.  
“Have I told you that you have a gorgeous pussy, Doralee?”  
“Uhhh… shut up and lick my pussy, Lucille”  
It was said without offense, since a girl being pleased wouldn’t like to get her joy interrupted by someone talking about. The hairdressing salon owner wasn’t also too into talking, it was just a moment to take some breath before returning to give pleasure to Doralee. Meanwhile, one of her hands found residence on her pussy, as Mrs. Armstrong frenzily touched herself as pleasing her neighbor.  
“Hmmm… ohhh… it’s so good”  
Lucille tasted her friend and got a small sample of feeling herself in heat. Doralee was the one getting the jackpot being eaten by a woman who had a tongue in the highest standards of action as the girls’ say. But she also had eyes to another kind of prize.  
“Ahhh… Uhh… I want to eat your pussy… ahhh…”  
“Sure… why not?”  
But first she had to quite finish with the longhaired lady. She didn’t make her cum, but made her feel a pinch of pleasure needed. Next, it was turn to Doralee to gently lay her neighbor and pull a bit of her new nightgown and reveal a tidy haired pussy to the hairdresser. Without any word uttered, it was about time.  
“Ohhh.. Doraleeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhh”  
The blonde was very experienced into the arts of pleasuring ladies, specially having a longstanding lover as Myra. Quite enough experience to show how much she was into girls. And Lucille Armstrong was no exception.  
“If you say something, blame this gown”  
Mrs. Haynes did not waste a single moment to show she was one of Steelport’s cunnilingus queens. Doralee’s exploits giving oral sex were well known through the city and her closest friends were the ones who got the better and close access to that. Lucille knew right away to where she was dealing: a woman capable to make you cum in one minute or so, if needed.  
“I bet Myra is proud to have such a friend like you”  
“She is my main lover. No complains here”  
Doralee gave an amazing oral session on Lucille. She showed everything she could in order to please her neighbor. And bring her to the nicest heights of pleasure.  
“Ohhh… Doralee….”  
“So good, so good”  
However, that fun was about to be interrupted, but by a good reason. Lucille told she wanted to go upstairs. Doralee was a bit puzzled with that but when she came back, a few dildoes came in hand to extend their Sapphic session.  
”You think about everything, huh?”  
“A woman in the position that I am needs to think about everything, darling”  
Then, both girls began to use the sex toys. The first step was the famous ‘self-service’. Each girl took a toy to use, Doralee a white banana-shape toy and Lucille a dildo who has pretty much like a real dick, except it was on rubber.  
“Who thought a nightgown could make this morning so hot?”  
“They can make nights hotter, so…”  
The two women caressed and kissed each other while sticking the toys inside their own pussies. A pair of blonde ladies surrendering themselves to the will of lust, the one that no ordinary girl is safe (well, at least most of them).   
“I love when I feel a tramp!”  
“Guess in this city we are all tramps, Doralee dear!”  
Take that ‘tramp’ for that lady community is not a bad word other than a realization that those women were always keen to show how much they love to get their horniness done. That moment was one of these, were Doralee had the dildo she used on herself with fucking her neighbor’s pussy. The banana-shaped sex toy got probed into the hairdresser’s slit with vigor.  
“Come on! Fuck me! Fuck me! God, I miss George so much!”  
Without a husband around, only sex toys were to help the poor woman if there wasn’t a good soul to help her in such situations. But sometimes that kind of action needed an extra hand, that Doralee was giving her.  
“Fuck my pussy! It’s so small, but this shit works wonder with my cunny”  
“Wonder if you ever let me borrow that from you”  
“If you ask gently…”  
Actually Doralee decided that she would make Lucille cum with that rubber banana. Therefore she had to use it really hard on her lover, which she was doing. To make she the orgasm could be heard even in other states, she had to give her best to it.  
“Let’s go, Lucille. Show how into chicks you are! Show me, you slutty tramp”  
The action got really frenzy, like a piston going in and out, a hammer hitting its target tirelessy. Mrs. Haynes screwed very hard her neighbor, almost to make her ‘go bananas’. And, as usual…  
“I am going to… oh God! Cummmmmmmmmmm!”  
Lucille finally surrendered to Doralee’s gentle caresses. The hairdresser came. And came good. Came like a woman who was prevented from having sex with her man at the other side of the world. And that only at that moment found someone that could really help her in a moment of loneliness. Friends are for these things.  
“Doraleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…ahhhhh…”  
It was magic to see Mrs. Haynes help Mrs. Armstrong to finally orgasm after days without having a proper nice climax. When she finally came to herself again, she climbed on her lover and gave a kiss she will never forget.  
“Whoa… wouldn’t be a ‘thank you very much’ fit better?”  
“This is how I thank the ones who fuck me”  
“Bet George got many of these… well, not only him”  
“I like to thank them the way they should be”  
“Hmmm… dirty girl you are Lucille”  
“Guess this dirty girl here needs to give back to the other dirty girl who made her happy again”  
And Lucille gave back in style. That same banana-shaped dildo, along the other one she used earlier on herself, all went into Doralee’s pussy. The other blonde was shocked yet asking to get those two into her cunt. And two hands and many fingers were used to give delight to her lover.  
“Always the same Doralee… a lesbian slut you are”  
She didn’t answer. Not with words, but with moans. As loud as Lucille was earlier, she engaged on a torrent of pleasure while the hairdresser put the effort sticking and rubbing those sex toys inside her vagina. Meanwhile, once more she licked and kissed her plentiful breasts.  
“Ohhh yeahhh… Lucille... go on… ahh…”  
Wicked smile, Lucille helped her friend while teasing her neighbor’s boobs. As it happened early with her, it was easy to Doralee to cum. Much easy. But she wouldn’t complain if it was that easy actually.  
“Ahhhhhh… yeahhhhhhhhh… I ammmmmmm… Cummmmmmmmmmm!”  
The result of that sunny summer day? Two blonde ladies cumming and relieving themselves sexually. And all because one wanted to show the other the nightgown she wanted to wear to her husband when he gets back from his Far East ordeals.  
And there are Doralee and Lucille, the latter still wearing the gown and the former still naked, sitting on the couch, close to each other and taking a rest from the incredible lesbian session they had.  
“With this, George will be jumping on you like a wolf on a prey, Lucille”  
“If he wants me to jump on him too, I will be so satisfied… but I guess I won’t wear this one”  
“Why?”, Doralee asked.  
“I wore for you, so guess can be our little outfit…”  
“Really? Oh… you will make me blush, I feel so honored”  
“Guess you can feel honored too if we finally find out which of the other two I will wear for him”  
“Let me see… perhaps we can try to see if one of the others can make us do it again. The one still unworn is for George”  
“This idea is amazing! Thanks for having a friend like you, Doralle”  
“I should be the one thanking you, Lucille! You are a hot friend”  
There was still two nightgowns Lucille bought for her husband. Which one would be the one for the special night? Guess we can only imagine by now…

THE END (of this chapter)


	3. Strolling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighbor in town meets people. Knows these people and has a threesome with them. Orgasms ensues

Totally Chesty Tales – Tale 03 – Strolling Around  
(Featuring Linda, Robert Cortese and Ruth)

“Isn’t that wonderful the two us here in the park in this Saturday morning?”  
“Well, it seems… but I don’t know it was the right time for us to be here”  
“Please, stop with that! I had to do a whole effort to take you out of that office, Robert!”  
“Linda, I have to finish that job for Monday. This one is very important for the company”  
“You don’t work on Saturdays, honey. Please, relax and forget about it for a while!”  
Another ordinary couples discussion on a Saturday morning. This time, the ones lightly arguing were the Corteses, Linda and Robert, who were having a pleasant stroll at Steelport’s Western Park during a sunny Saturday morning.  
Robert went busy the whole week with problems in his job and Linda tried to make him forget about those issues having a walk just the two of them. With her arm wrapped around her husband, the brunette hoped he left his job behind to enjoy life outdoors.  
“It’s been weeks I wanted to take you to the Western Park, Robert. I really think you need time to cool off outside and enjoy nature and people”  
“If you think so, Linda”  
“Stop! Stop acting all worried. You will do your job when we come back home. Now, you should not think about it. Let’s enjoy this pleasant morning, see people, be with your lovely wife”, said the brunette.  
Linda tried to make Robert feel less worried, but it didn’t seem an easy job to a man who had too many office work to do. And a walk at the park was her choice. At the beginning, it wasn’t easy due to a man who wanted to dedicate his efforts to do his job. But slowly, he melted himself to accept he needed to get off the house. And stopped to make any argument about it.  
After walking for a while, as they say couples having their time, families enjoying the morning and the usual sportspeople there, the Corteses decided to sit on a bench just to watch the world go on and spend a little time together, something needed for them.  
“When was the last time we got like this together, Robert?”  
“Been a while, Linda. I wish I could take you more to a date, like when we weren’t married. But you know how much my work overwhelms me…”, said Robert.

“I told you shouldn’t take that promotion! It would only make have less time for me. And you didn’t even get a raise!”, his wife replied.  
“I had to do. It was what I had to do, Linda”  
“Never mind. Don’t even mention your job again. It’s time for us to be together”, said Linda, as her head leaned at her husband’s shoulder.  
The two were in silence for a while, as Linda and Robert just saw children play in front of them, joggers and people meditating. It looked like that it was just an ordinary Saturday morning. But soon, it wouldn’t be.  
Robert noticed Linda spotted something far away and moved her head away from his shoulder. Without understanding anything, he saw his wife wave to someone, a mature woman also with darker hair and a summer dress. That woman waved her back and went in direction to the bench they were. As soon as she approached it, Linda stood up to greet that woman.  
“Hey, you! How you’ve been?”  
“Been good. And you?”  
Linda’s husband didn’t understood much of the scene, mostly because he couldn’t recognize the woman that greeted his wife. But it seemed she was totally like they were best friends forever.  
“Robert, remember Ruth, right?”  
“Ruth?”  
“Ruth! Ruth Miranda, the one who moved to that house three blocks away of yours”  
“Ruth… oh! Ruth! The one who moved with the former Webber’s house? Oh God, I sorry. I didn’t link you in my mind, I am so sorry”  
“It’s okay… I might not even know the entire neighborhood yet”  
“But I do apologize. I spent the last weeks with urgent work and couldn’t go out that much”  
“It’s not your fault! Linda told me about you and it seems she was right. You look very handsome!”  
The man blushed as the two women talked for a while before Ruth joined the Corteses at bench. Robert seemed out of his depth while seeing the two talk, but still paid attention to the chat.  
“So, Ruth. How is Steelport going for you?”  
“The city is great! I am very proud for me and Elliot on moving here. Here is an amazing place, better than my old town”  
“Elliot?”, Robert asked.  
“My husband. Well, he is not here with me because he is busy with moving the furniture around and I decided to take a walk to know the city more”, Ruth explained.  
“Well, Steelport is a place you are going to enjoy much. Won’t lose to any of the big cities”, the longhaired woman pointed.  
“I can see” Ruth replied. “But I don’t know that much yet of the place. Specially this park, I love parks, I love being outdoors in bright and beautiful days”  
“Want us to give you a tour?”, Robert Cortese suggested.  
“Great idea, honey!”  
“If you can give me one, would be delighted. You two seem nice people”  
Any kind of suspicion that Ruth could be one of those annoying housewives quickly went away with Robert during their tour. They went to many places, inside and outside the park, while the new neighbor told stuff about her old town, why she moves to Steelport and talked about the kinds of things they would meet at that neighborhood.   
It was a pleasant talk and both Corteses pretty much hit well with their new neighbor. Afterwards, they were again at another bench, where they would find out they could share better bonds than just live close to each other.  
“I have to admit this place here is wonderful. Full of nature, people, fresh air… I just get excited just to smell it”, the other brunette said  
“Do you mean you get excited by just smelling the air outdoors?”, asked Robert  
“Not at all… well, what excites me actually is seeing the people jogging and doing stuff here. I am sorry for being that ‘not polite’, but parks turn me on a lot”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Yes. Parks do turn me on a lot. I don’t know why, but every time me and Elliot got a park, we always come back and have sex. Well, I know it looks weird even more if someone you don’t even know much tells you, but I cannot lie even to strangers”  
The sudden revelation quite shocked Linda and Robert at the beginning. But helped to find out a way where they could see Mrs. Miranda would be the kind of neighbor they like.  
“Linda, what about we help our new neighbor with her ordeal?”  
“Well, if you are thinking what I am, I do find it wonderful idea, sweetheart”  
“What is going on? What are you two talking about?”  
“Ruth, I think you created a good opportunity for us to know each other more, in many ways”  
Steelport’s new inhabitant understood fast what the couple wanted. And she wasn’t a woman to say no to such invitation.  
“Well, if you two want, I do think we need a more proper introduction…”, the shorthaired brunette winked with a naughty look, while seeing her new friends to smile and begin to take the path to their place to show her the true colors of both Corteses.  
***  
Not even in Ruth’s wildest dreams she would have a warm welcome like that. At the Corteses’, as she was naked and their bed and with each spouse sucking one of her massive breasts. She was curious and got what she needed.  
“Gee, you two do it with all the new neighbors?”  
“Well, we don’t have much patience to bake a pie”, said Linda.  
Robert and Linda tasted the woman’s tits as they learned how her would behave on bed. For that first sexual contact, they already knew the new neighbor is one to keep.  
“Uhhh… I never had a couple going like that for my boobs right off the bat!”  
Linda and Robert sucked like they are hungry kids needing to be breastfed. Ruth Miranda had exactly the kind of boobs they liked and they took the opportunity to make her moan with their stimulation on her.  
“Told you Robert she was hot!”  
“You were right, darling!”  
Soon they were apt to other games, as both ladies kissed each other while Robert went to give head to their new neighbor. The older woman got the shivers at the first touch of the man’s tongue.  
“Uhhhhh…”  
“So, do my husband eats pussy good?”  
“Wonderfully”  
Robert’s tongue touched the very wet cunt of Ruth, giving her delightful shivers while receiving oral from a man, something she liked to get but in the recent days, the moving process kept her from getting from her husband Elliot.  
But next it was a different taste and then it was Linda’s turn to eat her neighbor’s pussy and see her husband get his cock sucked by the woman they just met at the park.   
“Hmmm… uhhh… look at this! Ruth sucks dick as good as you, Linda”  
“Glad to hear that. It seems she is a keeper”  
“You two too!”  
It was the usual slow and deep sucking. The older woman took slow blows until nearly deepthroating Robert’s dick before returning to the beginning spot to do it again. Her tongue twirled around the man’s rod, adding that special moment every man likes while getting a blowjob.  
“It’s good… suck my cock, Ruthie. Be a nice neighbor and show you can suck that cock good”  
She, of course, nodded in affirmation to his wishes, being a woman who loved to fuck as well. Meanwhile, her hand placed on top of Linda’s head, keeping her new female friend enough close to taste her pussy, something she didn’t have in a long time.  
“Please, Linda…”  
The Corteses were keen to show the Steelportian hospitality to their new neighbor with the best thing the city can offer: horny people in heat. And there would be the step they needed to get further into action.  
“Feel so good… can’t hardly wait to get this pussy”  
“Well, guess now it’s time for us to give the welcoming party our Ruthie deserves”  
Eager to being fucked by Robert, Ruth put herself in all fours as the man stick his cock inside her pussy. And Linda completed the most famous FFM threesome position, with legs apart and the older woman between them to eat her pussy. And let the games begin.  
Robert slowly began to plow his new neighbor, which answered by licking with the same slow pace his wife’s pussy. Soon the threesome began to see its participants moan, as of course they were MUCH excited and aroused the max to take their sexual games into the level they wanted to. Between those two, Mrs. Miranda only had to give in and celebrate she found a couple who can satisfy her.  
“Yess… Ruth… Yesss…”  
“Hmmm… Ahh… it’s so… ahh!”  
It was so unexpected for Ruth to earn a ménage-a-trois right after moving to the city that she didn’t know any words to utter. She completely let herself to be pleased by the Corteses, taking the slow filling of her slit by his dick and tasting the juices coming from his wife’s pussy, who played and licked her own tits to bear that pleasure.  
“This new neighbor is so hot, Linda! Gosh, her pussy is like its swallowing my dick into it”  
“If I say her tongue is trying to glue on my pussy, I think we’re even darling”  
Ruth’s boobs bounced while Robert fucked her, now upping his tempo to give the woman a better and deeper meaning of delight. She answered by upping her tempo on giving oral to Linda. Nothing was to waste at that threesome, where one strived for getting a step in direction for more, the other did the same step and the other too.   
Soon, the tempo increased and increased more, with the newcomer getting ‘bonkers’ being ‘tamed’ by the couple she met at the park. The height of the pleasure made them need more and more of that delight to pursue their goals that day.  
“Ohhhh… Robert… Ahhhhhh!”  
But Linda was a bit jealous of the attention Ruth had from her husband and decided she wanted to get Robert in her. Mr. Cortese agreed as he laid his beloved significant other on the bed, legs apart. While he began to fuck her, Ruth climbed on her new neighbor and landed her crotch at her face. Of course, Mrs. Cortese knew what would happen from there.  
“Ohhh… Robert, honey. Fuck Me! Fuck me good!”  
“Well, guess you are going to deal with something different too, darling”  
“If I may join the fun, guess I could get something in return of your wife, Robert”  
As Ruth Miranda showed her pussy to Linda, the Steelport inhabitant knew exactly what to do and soon the older woman began to feel a different wave of pleasure from her pussy. Instead of a dick, it was now a woman’s tongue playing with her clit and labia. Exactly what she needed after a nice pounding.  
“Uhhh… it’s not often a woman eats my pussy. I needed that so much”  
Linda did her job, slowing brushing and lapping her new lover’s clitoris but then doing all fast only to return to her original slow pace. Meanwhile, her husband didn’t waste any effort to fuck his wife, going deep and fast on her. But to add something kinky, he had to do something.  
“Have you ever kissed a man that isn’t your husband, Ruth?”  
“Is that an invitation or you feel shy to do it right now?”  
It didn’t need any quite of answer and both went to play with their tongues and lips. Ruth have kissed other men that Elliot, her husband, like that. But, as we say, not all men are alike and kiss an unknown one is always a special thing. And those two went all for it.  
“Oh Boy! You kiss very well, Ruth!”  
“Thanks! I think Elliot would be proud to hear that”  
“Well, I am proud to hear that my husband kisses other women well”  
That position, of Linda being fucked and licking Ruth while she kissed Robert, was one used for quite time, being a favorite of the Corteses during threesomes. Linda found herself now the one between the best of worlds, tasting a hot mature woman and having her husband screw her as always a good one has to do to fulfill his marital vows.  
“Auuhhh… Oh Robert!”  
“Ahhhh… Linda!”  
“Hmmm… yeahhhh! Uhhhh!”  
Ruth found herself in her private heaven in Steelport. She just moved in and involved herself in a threesome. A woman like her wouldn’t be too shocked about the city living its liberal ways towards sexuality, but that fast? Well, why would she complain about it? Better live it before it’s over.  
“Shall we change the position, darling?”  
“Only if you Ruth agree with it”  
“I wouldn’t mind to try what you want, guys. I am all yours”  
“Then, what about some anal, ma’am?”  
Ruth smiled in a very wicked way when Robert suggested her to fuck her butt. And so it was, the mature brunette got filled at her butthole. But before, the couple lubed her butt by doing something unusual, as Linda and her husband licked together her lover’s arse, with some fingering between tonguelaps. The shorthaired woman was again in all fours, surrounded by her horny new neighbors, who fingered, kissed, licked and used their spit to prepare that butt for fucking.  
But there was something else, Linda underneath Ruth and both new neighbors working a 69! Robert kept lubing her ass with his tongue and fingers and now saw his wife get down and dirty with Mrs. Miranda. Soon, it was his dick that began to push into the older lady’s ass.   
“Uhhh! Oh Yeah! Ahhhh”  
“Fuck her ass, darling!”  
Robert Cortese wasn’t a man to disobey his significant other’s wishes. Ruth began to feel her rear end filled by her new friend’s cock, going easy and steady in the beginning. From that point, he could notice she was really down to anal, because her moans were sometimes louder than the previous pussy penetration. The smile on his face when he learned about her being one of these ladies who do not have any prejudice when taking in the ass, just like his wife, was priceless.  
“Ouhhh… Ahhhhh! Fuck my ass! Ahhhh! Fuck me Robert! Fuck me!”  
The fever for getting anally fucked almost made her forget that, underneath that mature busty body, another busty woman was giving her head. But the moans were enough to make Ruth remember how hot was being please in both ways by a couple. As I believe it was written somewhere in this tale, it was a long time since her last threesome with a couple. And the fact she got it one just few days after moving made her think what else her new place would present to her in form of pleasurable experiences.  
“Keep doing her, Rob. I will keep getting it my end of the bargain here”  
“Uhhh… your tongue is divine, Linda! Ahhh… keep it… uhhh yeah! Keep licking me”  
Not an order to be not followed and Linda Cortese kept licking her as her husband began to up the tempo at the anal. Sooner than never, that humping noise could be heard every time Robert put his cock deeper into his mature lover. Yes, that one you can hear mostly at porn movies when people put much effort into their humping they begin to actually bump into the significant other’s bodies. I think you understand what we mean with it.  
Linda was entertained as well with her own part of the action. Tasting Ruth’s juice was a wonderful feeling, having a tasty woman all for herself to enjoy as she gets anally stabbed by her husband. And she got also a nice end with her new neighbor giving head to her as well, usually when she wasn’t having her moans when the couple savored her holes. But when the mature lady put her mouth back to action, the circle came full. And possible was about to cum as well.  
“Ahhhhhh!” Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! I want more! You two, give me more! Please, I want to fuck more!”  
That was a completely mesmerized Ruth. She wanted more and more from people she barely knew. And those two were able to give her all what she wanted to enjoy. Without any kind of issue or prejudice about it.  
And, because of that, it meant only one thing. That the threesome was about to cum. But Robert, as the gentleman he was, wanted for to see Linda and her lover to get the climax before was his turn to get his. You can’t find much men like this these days.  
“I am going to cum!”  
“Me too, Ruth!”  
“If you two want it, so you will get it!”  
Robert increased the tempo of his fucking in order to make his mature new neighbor to climax, and dark-haired woman buried her face between Linda’s legs, munching the longhaired lady as she wanted to make both cum at the same time. The seconds passed and the orgasm was closer and closer and closer. Until…  
“I can’t hold it! This is it! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”  
“Ahhhhhhh! Yeah! My God! I am cumming!”  
Both ladies, pretty much at the same second, began to savor each other’s girlcum. Robert even stopped to fuck Ruth’s ass when he noticed them reached the point. All he wanted to do is to watch his wife orgasm because of another woman. And that woman to cum because of the shared effort Linda and him did. A good job done is always the one you must to be proud with.   
“Gosh, this is so good. I am almost there too, but want to see you two getting before me. You deserve ladies”  
“Well, honey, but you didn’t”  
“Guess we need to give him one, right Linda?”  
After their pleasure climax, it was Robert’s turn to get it. And it was the perfect moment for the two ladies share a blowjob. Both women took turns pleasuring his cock with their mouths and, guess given by the heat, it didn’t took much for him to spill his load on them.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Cummming! Ahhhhhhhh!”  
Linda and Ruth got facials from Robert. His jizz ‘painted’ their lips and chins and even something rolled down to their large bosom. The naughty wives duo also enjoyed to taste it closely, swallowing a bit of it to make sure the day was surely well enjoyed.  
“Hmmmm…”  
“Uhhhh….”

***  
“Not a week here and I got my first threesome? So it’s true Steelport’s fame, huh”, Ruth commented, now outside home and before taking her way to hers.  
“If you are moving here, you needed to be aware that you might get that, if not daily, almost”, pointed Linda.  
“If you don’t mind”, added Robert.  
“Well, I will never mind. Seeing what you two did to me, I am sure that I’ll be quickly acclimatized to the neighborhood”  
“Hope you don’t mind your fame spread like a tweet around the block. You know the people”, Mrs. Cortese commented.  
“I don’t mind. If I can fuck them, why I would?”, said Ruth “Anyway, when we are going to do it again?”  
“Any time you want, neighbor”  
“If you say so, it might be sooner than later”  
“If sooner might be tomorrow, I am in!”  
“Me too! Bring your husband. We would love to meet him!”  
“A couples double date? Well, I can think about it. We call each other, okay?”  
And then Ruth left the place waving to her new neighbors, as Linda and Robert did the same. The three realized they found out someone else to join their games and a woman who could have the naughtiest tales in Steelport. And so the city found itself with another horny lady needing sex. Which the city could provide her gently… But we need to get to another tale to see if she had more adventures at her new home. Stay tuned.

 

THE END (of this tale)


	4. Toolbox of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tools, a broken kitchen sink... would that lead to lewd fun? It will. Learn how...

Totally Chesty Tales – Tale 04 – Toolbox of Fun

(Featuring Casey, Dave and Jeff Valony)

That Saturday wasn’t just for the ones who wanted to be outdoors and hang out around Steelport. It was a day also for the ones who wished to take a rest from the weekdays’ hard work and enjoy a well-deserved rest. Somebody like Casey Mancini.

At her bedroom, she read magazines laid on her bed by 10AM, after a week of work and house chores. The weekends were her time to take a rest, go shopping and enjoy life without hassles.

And that was exactly what happened, as the redhead read her mags and wondered about what she was about to do next. Maybe go to the mall? To the park? Perhaps take a sunbath…

But something else was about to change her plans for that Saturday…

*CLANCK*

*CLANCK*

“My God! What the hell is this sound?”

A noise coming from downstairs took her attention off the magazine. She tried to overcome it, but the noises, apparently from something hitting the door or breaking, were too much for her to ignore.

“Dammit! What the hell is going on?”

The woman, with a white cotton t-shirt and bra-less and a jeans miniskirt, stepped down and tracked the kitchen was the source of that noise. When Casey went there, what she saw quite shocked her.

“What is going on here, what is this… Dave, what are you doing?”

That Dave is her husband. He was with the company of his friend, Jeff Valony, with toolboxes and other stuff, checking the kitchen’s sink. Weekends were also the days where husbands could have their attempts to fix anything at their homes.

“Oh. Hey, darling. Did we bother you with the noise?”

“Quite, but now I am bothered what you two are doing here”, said the redhead.

“Casey, remember you told me the sink had something wrong? And that you begged for fixing it?”, asked Dave.

“I know, honey. But…”

“But what?”  
“Well, I expected you would be calling a plumber to fix the sink for me”

“Why? For you to complain about how expensive they are. Gee, you always remember me about how much we spent to fix the roof!”

“That was because it was too expensive for a few holes, Dave. I would not feel it’s too much to charge for a sink that only has problems with the water flow”, Casey explained.

“Better be safe than sorry, honey. I won’t spend a lot of money to fix the sink. I will do it on my own. Well, Jeff and I actually”, the husband said, with his partner watching the talk but without wishing to partake into couples discussions.

“And Jeff knows something about fixing kitchen sinks? He lives alone in a small apartment!”, his wife pointed.

“In my defense”, Jeff intervene in the the argument. “I fixed my apartment’s sink all by myself. It’s actually easy; you can look up the Internet and see it”

“If it’s like Dave did with the neighbor’s dog house… Dave, you know pretty well that you are hit or miss when you became ‘Mr.Fixit’”

“Relax, Casey. I know what I am doing. We picked the right tools; we looked up the Internet to see how it is done. It’s not hard after all. Trust me, it will be fixed as if it was new”

“Okay, if you say so…”, Casey rolled her eyes over her husband’s promise. “But if it something happens, I won’t spend a dime from my pocket to fix it, you know very well”

“I know, I know…”, Dave tried to act deadpan with his wife’s ‘threat’. “It won’t happen anything. Be sure of that”

“Casey, if something happens, I will pay it. I don’t have any worry to pay if something happens”, Jeff said.

“You don’t need, Jeff”

“I do. I don’t want you to get messy vibes with your wife. I will cover anything who breaks or malfunction. Anyway, I am here to help you guys”, the guest pointed.

“Don’t worry, Jeff. You are very kind but you shall not worry about it. We can do okay”

“Well, you won’t need to pay up anything Jeff, because we are doing it without any sort of trouble. Now I do want to prove a point”

“Make yourself ready for it, sweetie”, Casey hinted with air of irony her statement. “I’ll do some stuff and I hope the kids won’t mess my kitchen because you are playing with your ‘big man’ toys”.

The redhead left the kitchen to her husband and friend to get a hold of the sink, who had problems with water flow and pressure. She, who always wanted somebody to fix it, found it. But she knew Dave wasn’t the most reliable plumber or anything into the repair business, and then she only could fear the worst…

***

At least three hours went, where Casey took the time to go to the mall, put the clothes on the washing machine, watch TV and do other stuff. Meanwhile, Jeff and Dave took care of the business they were meant to at the kitchen. Will they fix the sink without trouble?

“Dave, are you still in the kitchen? It’s been… OH MY GOD!”

“TA-DA! There it is, your kitchen sink completely working”

Dave and Jeff, with the kitchen not as messy as his wife feared, managed to show that they did. They even let the water flow to show the pipe was totally fixed, no screwups or any tricks.

“Dave… this is fantastic… you did it!”

“And, as you can see, I didn’t turn the kitchen into a warzone, Casey”

“Actually, the problem was a minor thing”, Jeff explained. “It was just a ill-connected pipe which could lead to a major leak”

“I am totally amazed, honey. I doubted of you and now I feel bad for doing it”, the redhead pointed

“You should not darling, you were right. We had to prove our trade and, as we can see, we did it”

“The good thing is that our sink will finally work”

Casey tested by herself and her kitchen sink was functioning as new, showing her husband and teammate’s work was with flying colors. Sometimes the doubt can be the biggest fuel anyone can have in order to do something.

“Looks like everything is perfect. But to me is still too odd… I don’t know why”

“We did what you saw we did, Casey. Please, don’t even begin!”

“I won’t, darling. Just feel something odd is about to happen”

“What? What is it? Please, Casey”

“I don’t know… I just feel it, but I don’t know”

“Let’s not think about it now, it’s time to celebrate… well, one thing. What I do with this bucket?”, said Jeff, pointing to a bucket full of water nearby.

“Dave, what is this bucket doing here?”

“Water which leaked while we fixed the sink. Jeff, you can throw it somewhere safe, please”

Almost if like a ‘tragedy’ was about to happen, it did. When the guest was about to throw it at the window or even at the sink, there was a small patch of water unclean even after mopping the place. By something most unexpected than anything near that in this world, Jeff slipped with it and...

“MY GOD, NO!”

You can guess where the water hit. Casey soon was totally drenched with the water. But that wasn’t actually the worst. The worst was that she sported a white shirt and guess anyone knows how water and white shirts are not the best of friends.

“What the fuck!! … Aghhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I am sorry Casey, I am so sorry, I didn’t knew, it wasn’t my intention, I slipped in something and…”, Jeff was totally shocked and appalled.

“Jeff, wasn’t your fault!”

“But look what happened! I threw water on your wife!”

“Damn… there is no problem, Jeff. It’s not your fault, but watch out for slippery surfaces, fellow”

“I know, but…”

“You don’t need to feel sorry. It happens. Fuck, it is one of my best shirts… and I wanted to wash my hair tonight. Crap”

Totally wet at her top, Casey’s boobs could be seen through the outfit and of course the two men quickly noticed that, to the redhead’s chagrin.

“What happened? Why all these smiles? Isn’t anything of funny being drenched by water like that, boys…”

It took a while for her to notice the target of the grins, when she noticed her husband and his buddy could see the large bosom of her. Of course the damp fabric allowed her nipples to get sensitive and appear to the world. 

“Oh… I know what is going on here, you rascals!”

“What? Casey, we didn’t do it on purpose”, Dave tried to explain.

“It doesn’t matter if it or wasn’t” the big-breasted wife said before her wet shirt was off and all the glory of the tits was there in the nature state. “All that matters is that you two deserve punishment for what you did to me and my favorite shirt.

“What are you going to do? And why you took off the shirt, darling”, her husband asked.

“Isn’t obvious? You two, here. Now!”

Dave and Jeff thought Casey wasn’t serious but a next demand made them see she was deeply into what she wanted to do with them. When they approached her, she pulled both gentlemen’s heads to her breasts, rubbing it against them, totally confused yet curious with it

“You two rascals are paying attention to my boobs? Are you?”

“Casey… err…”

“Okay, I know the answer. But better than seeing it is giving them the proper care, boys…”

Both Jeff and Dave were beginning to get pretty much aroused with such scene. And as Mrs. Mancini told them, the two began to kiss and lick her nipples, fulfilling her demand.

“Good boys…”

The redhead woman whispered a bit with her husband and friend, now getting to understand the idea, were doing. If that situation led to that, why not cash with it by a nice threesome.

“Casey, your boobs are delicious. Dave is a lucky dude!”

“You will be as lucky as him today, Jeffy”

As the two men sucked on her, the woman managed to touch their dicks and, with expertise, free them from their pants. Soon, she began to touch and stroke them to make them hard enough for her.

“The boys want to play? So I am going to play too, darlings” 

Next, the redhead knelt and began to suck both Dave and Jeff. The men had roughly the same size of dick and were used to such stuff. And Casey was a woman who never shied to have another person with her during her sexual moments.

“Ohhhh…. Casey!”

“Ahhh… suck it, Casey! Please!”

The woman sucked for a while, as she wanted to make the men ready. Then she suggested they could take their ‘punishment’ somewhere else more prone to host a threesome.

“I don’t think the kitchen floor is the best place for us to have fun, boys. We need to take it to the bedroom, right Davie?”

“As your wish, sweetheart!”

“Well, I don’t fuck a married girl at her marital bed since long, but I can’t refuse the invitation”

“I knew it. And besides that, it will be a prize for you two fixing my sink, Life isn’t only suffering…”, the redhead said naughtly grinning.

***

And Casey’s ‘punishment’ was already underway inside her bedroom. She was there between her husband and their friend. But with both naked and the redhead sucking Dave’s cock while having her pussy filled by Jeff.

“Didn’t wonder that your wife needed some ‘fixing’ too, Dave”

“I always need to be fixed by men’s ‘power tools’, Jeff”, the wife said.

The housewife was in all fours, with her husband filling her mouth with his cock, as he fucked her while she took a turn on pushing her throat to fill it with his dick. At her back, Jeff held grip of her thighs and buttock as he gently slid his cock inside his friend’s wife cunt,

“Isn’t this better than fixing sinks in the kitchen, boys?”

Slowly, Jeff began to up the tempo of his plowing, firmly holding the redhead while the pace of the fucking rose. Soon, Casey’s moans began to get loud for real.

“Ahhhh! Uhhh! Jeff! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

“Come on, Jeff! Show how you can fuck my wife good!”

“Uhhhh! Davie, dude… your wife is a bombshell!”

“This is why I married her, Jeff”

The longhaired redhead was loud at her delight screams while the ‘lover’ pounded with unparallel vigor, but the moaning was partly ’silenced’ by her husband’s dick, which she, with much will, loved to have.

“Hmmmm.. uhhh… ahhh…. Yeah!”

“Gosh… Fuck yeah! Your broad has a hot pussy! Ahhh! So good to fuck!”  
“So better keep fucking her, Jeff. I love when my friends come to enjoy my wife’s delights”

“Yeahhh… fuck me, Jeff! Screw me good, you fucker! Fix me!”

Not like anything was to be fixed, but while Jeff pounded with speed and deepness, the redhead fell in love with his skills, as better as Dave’s. The Mancini’s friend now had his grip at her shoulders, gently imposing his sexual prowess to her immense approval.

“Ahhh! Jeff! Dear God! Oh Yess! Ohh Yesss! More!”

But Dave’s dick couldn’t be dangling at her front without being treated in the good way. As any wife who has the hots for her husband would do, she kept giving head to him, seeing the pleasure of that threesome at his eyes.

“Honey, keep giving me that good BJ you know you do…”

“Ya-ham, dear”

And there was their after-fixing day, a woman hungry for cock with a man hungry for pussy. And another man who was also hungry for his wife’s slit and was about soon to have his turn to bang the redhead.

“Jeff, mind if Dave can fuck me now?”

“The wife asks, the friend obeys. It’s the hubby’s turn then!”

Casey laid herself with her back on the bed and straddled legs. Dave came between her and began to fuck his wife, going at an ‘intermediate’ rate of speed, if we can put it out like that. Nothing better to a wife to feel her husband horny and ready to give her pleasure.

“Yes! Davie, come on! Fuck! That’s it! It’s so good!”

While Dave gave her the gratification needed, Jeff Valony slowly jacked off while seeing the happy couple resume with the sex fun. But he wouldn’t be the odd man out of the game for long, as the redhead housewife had other plans for the ‘fix-it guy’.

“You tool needs some work, Jeff. Comere and let me help you”

And then now it was the good friend to have his cock sucked. Actually, now totally sucked as the most what she could do with her boobs bouncing and the orange-haired man doing her was to lick the tip of his hardon and Jeff slowly ‘smack’ her mouth with the ‘meat’.

“Keep hitting that dick, Jeff!”

“That’s what I’m doin’”

For the busty redhead wife, pleasure was at double by the two men who were, minutes later, fixing her kitchen’s sink. Dave thoroughly banged his woman showing all the reasons (or one of) she married him, that dick going further and deep inside her craving snatch. And the ‘extra’ was another guy, as horny as them, to get oral treatment from her.

“Uhhhh! Casey… you are awesome!”

“Yeahhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes, Davie! Yes!”

“Ohhh… suck my cock, suck it good, Casey…”

The liberal winds Steelport had weren’t easy to avoid, if you are someone who has sex as a part of your own being. In a city where the sexuality of each man and woman wasn’t to be defined (at many cases) inside ‘one single box’ either the marital vows, everybody enjoyed the best with their own weapons. We could say the same about these three.

There was more for Dave to enjoy his wife, as she made him sit down on bed before she sit on him. As you can imagine, she began to ride her husband and boobs bouncing good. It was a nice avenue to Mr. Valony try now another sexual trick, now at her titties.

“Can I suck Casey’s boobs, Dave?”

“You should have done it minutes before”

With such succinct push, the family’s pal didn’t waste any time and his tongue and mouth began to work at her juicy breasts and nipples. Then Casey began to moan real loud, as now she had to ways to feel delighted, by her bosom and through a dick inside her cunt. Never a threesome could let one of its participants be ‘away from service’ for so long while the other two had all the fun.

“Shit, this day is amazing! And all because of a fucking broken sink!”

There wouldn’t be a way to answer if a question about a threeway like that would happen without the broken sink of the water bucket soaking Casey. But they didn’t want a answer for that. It was happening there wasn’t much to say other to praise each other’s abilities on bed.

“You two are so fucking good… ahhh… uhhh… Fuck yeah!”

That Casey knew to do and graduated with flying colors. Besides Dave, she never complained about the quality of whoever she had sexual intercourse with, regardless of gender. That was another thing Steelport could be proud of: to be a city where sexual happiness was found nearly at every household and experience by nearly everyone of adult age, being single, attached to a relationship or a ‘free spirit’.

And those two were about to experience more and more. After tasting the bosomed woman’s breasts, Jeff again had Casey to blowjob him. The redhead found herself again ‘between two worlds’, the world of her husband and the one of someone else that wasn’t Dave. Mrs. Mancini was a woman who was totally happy with her sexual life with her husband, but the addition of a third element was always welcome.

“Ahhhh! Ride it, Casey… UHHHHHHHHH… Ahhhhhhhh!”

“This is a woman who knows how to do it all. Too bad there aren’t many currently at the world”

“That’s why we are blessed to be at Steelport. Every woman it’s like that!”

Casey only had eyes to suck and fuck the two guys and get pleased by them. She loved to ride Dave because it was one of his favorite positions and knew Jeff was a sucker for her since long. Why she or they would complain about it?

“Uhhhhh!”

“Ahh Yes!”

“Ohhh! Fuck!”

The two men decided to suck the redhead’s tits before fucking them again, now in another configuration, where Jeff was fucking Casey sideways and the orange haired husband savoured another round of oral sex. They were getting around that place where anything could make them cum. But they didn’t want to end such soon, so every second they had to enjoy, they did.

“Uhhhh… Ahhh! I like that all Dave’s friends know how to fuck good!”

“We are more pleased that Dave has a wife like you, Casey”

“And I am pleased that I can share with guys like you, Jeff”

The darkhaired man felt emboldened by such compliments and the obvious result was that he began to fuck with even wild and deep pace than where he fucked at the first time. And the redhead woman went to squeal loud of delight while Mr. Valony made his worth pay dividends.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Jefffffffffffffffff!”

Dave was amazed with it. Not that he couldn’t do it to Casey, otherwise they wouldn’t be together for so long. But some people do it in different manners and Jeff was one of them. A single man like had to make sure every time he was the stallion he made sure women saw him. His ‘tool’ had to work at its peak any time he put it to a ‘job’. So far, no woman (or even man, even if it wasn’t the case that afternoon) left unsatisfied. And it wouldn’t be that Saturday at the Mancinis.

The housewife got her pussy filled and sucked cock the way only her knew. As the same liberal winds Steelport gushed allowed for a more loose meaning of ‘sexuality’, the same loose meaning could be found at marriages when speaking on ‘who you should be having sex with’. Wives and husbands are free to do whomever they wished, if they wanted so. This was the case with the couple we are witnessing right now.

“Uhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And with all that cock to do and her boobs also doing their job to increase the heat, was impossible for them not to cum. But the guys’ was an orgasm without sperm, it was that one where you feel the ultimate pleasure but the body doesn’t answer with ejaculation but real pleasure. Guess that Casey was the one, as usual with women, to experience the biggest delight of them all…

“Ahhhhhhhhh! I AM CUMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Dear Lord! It’s so… hmmmm.. fucking good!”

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Me too!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhh! It’s delightful, guys! So good!”

Casey got a wet shirt and her body soaked with water, but the ‘punishment’ to the ‘culprits’ of her ‘ordeal’ was to please her. And they did without any chance of her being upset about it. The cocks continued to give her that delight until she decided it was enough.

“You were swell, guys… but now, it’s time for you to show me the same love”

The ‘love’ came when she began to rub her breasts against the tip of Dave and Jeff’s dicks. Not one minute of that was enough for them to hold their own ejaculations. Her breasts were totally covered by the two men’s jizz, where the two mean moaned with happiness as they could finally give the redhead the proper ‘thank you’ for an afternoon of fun and games of sexual kind.

“I want you see your tools cumming in my titties, cover them with your cum, boys”

“At your service, ma’am”

And it was what they did. After following her demand, Casey kissed both men with much ‘romance’ on her lips. A way to demonstrate the work of both men at kitchen and at bed was the best she could expect.

“I have to apologize with you, guys, about the kitchen thing. I quite underestimate you and…”

“Casey, darling… please, don’t even say such thing. You don’t need to apologize; you were right in your concern. I would do the same if I was you”, Dave said.

“At least the kitchen sink is fixed and we’ve got a nice payment, right Dave?”, pointed Jeff, with something kinky in is mind.

“Jeff!”

“Let him, Dave. He is right. You did the service right and I could give the only payment I need to afford”, said the redhead with a giggle.

“Well, at least you won’t worry with it right now, honey”

“Glad I won’t”, Casey said before she left the bed. “But I don’t mind if you come to the bathroom and see the shower”

“The shower? The shower isn’t broke, Casey”

“I know. But I guess we can see if there is something else to fix there, boys”, Casey winked to them showing her true needs.

“Your wife is a goddess, Dave!”

“Indeed”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
